If He Had To Choose
by KnightMysterio
Summary: Goliath and Elisa love each other. But Elisa, as she's grown closer to Goliath, also has doubts that have been growing, doubts that have been there ever since the Mirror incident. Is Goliath in love with her? Or would he be happier if she were a gargoyle?


_**If He Had To Choose...**_

 _ **By Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

All characters copyrighted to Greg Weisman/Disney and used for non-malicious purposes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _New York City..._

 _Night..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two lovers stood on top of a roof, staring out at the night sky. The streets of New York, surprisingly quiet for once, glittered beneath them, a carpet of stars below them to match the ceiling of stars above them. Each star a star of love.

But these lovers were different than most.

The male was a massive, somewhat inhuman creature. Lavender skinned, with massive muscles, and talons in place of hands and feet, massive wings on his back, currently wrapped around his shoulders like a cape, and a fierce, ridged brow, Goliath was a gargoyle. His body, clad only in a loincloth, was powerful and menacing, a force that could rend metal with a gesture.

And yet the lovely human woman in his arms felt no fear, cuddling herself to his massive chest without hesitation. Her hair was so dark a black it almost looked blue, her skin a dusty sand color. She wore a red jacket against the cold, curvaceous hips hugged by a pair of blue jeans. A policeman's badge adorned her belt, a gun holstered beneath her coat. Elisa Maza felt no need for it tonight, however, as she was simply enjoying an evening off, spending time with the one she loved with all her heart.

It had been a strange relationship. Goliath was a being from another time, quite literally. Turned to stone by a magic spell, he and his clan were doomed to remain that way until their home was raised above the clouds. Enter David Xanatos, billionaire mastermind with plans for his plans for his plans, who attached the castle to the top of his tower, thus breaking the spell and freeing the clan. Xanatos immediately staged an invasion to help gain the trust of the clan, making it seem as if a rival company was attacking him. Elisa had been the first to respond to that fight, which sent rubble down to the street below, sneaking up into the castle and meeting Goliath... and promptly falling off of the building in fright.

And then he swooped down and caught her, like a guardian angel. Every time he carried her now, she couldn't help but notice how strong he was, how she loved the feel of his muscles moving beneath her skin. It had taken them both a while to realize it, Goliath having to face the fact that his previous lover, the mad immortal gargoyle Demona, didn't love him at all anymore. But the two were together now. And she was happy.

Mostly.

There was still a doubt lingering in her mind. One that had been growing in her the closer she and Goliath came. Early on in their adventures, when they first realized that they had feelings for each other, Demona had captured a faerie named Puck. She had wanted to use his magic to kill her, along with every human in New York, but the clever trickster had used Demona's wording against her, turning Elisa into a gargoyle instead of murdering her.

For the first time, she had been able to glide with Goliath through the night sky. The feel of the wind under her wings, especially after she got over her fear of heights... it was magical. She only wished she had more time for it, that she was able to experience without the threat of an immortal racist lunatic hanging over their heads.

They were together. But did Goliath want more? As close as they were now, the doubts were becoming too painful to ignore.

"Goliath?" she asked softly.

"Yes?" he asked in that deep bass rumble that always send delightful tingles through her.

"I... I have a quick question..." she said, looking away.

Goliath smiled. "Very well," he said. "I shall answer if I can."

She stepped away from him, looking out over the night sky. Goliath frowned worriedly. "Elisa?" he asked.

Elisa sighed. _Just get it over with_. "Goliath... does it bother you that I'm not a gargoyle?"

Goliath blinked, his wings uncaping in surprise.

Elisa smiled weakly. "Think about it," she said. "I can't glide with you... I can't give you children..." She chuckled sadly. "I can't even grow old with you..."

Goliath frowned. This was true. Gargoyles aged at one half the rate humans did. Elisa would die long before he did...

"If you had to choose," Elisa said softly, "how could simple, human me compete?"

A thoughtful look crossed Goliath's face. "I won't deny that I have dreamed about you sharing the skies with me..." he said. Before Elisa could say anything, Goliath cupped her cheek with one talon, smiling. "But although we have access to many ways to make that dream come true, I feel I do not have to choose. For I already have what I want."

A hopeful smile crossed her face. "Goliath?" she asked softly.

"I love YOU, Elisa Maza," he said. "Although there are many things we cannot share, I do not mind. I love the way your hair looks in the moonlight. I love your heart, filled with justice and love for others. I love the fact that you can look past this form to see how I truly am." He kissed her, a long, lingering kiss. "I wouldn't mind if you were a gargoyle. But I do not need you to be. You're already perfect. I have already chosen who I want."

Tears were in Elisa's eyes. "Goliath, I... thank you..." she said, feeling the weight of her doubts flutter away. "I really needed to hear that..."

Goliath smiled. "Come, my love," he said, lifting her into his arms. "The skies belong to us. Let's go exploring."

Elisa grinning happily, kissed him. "Lead the way, my handsome prince," she said, her gargoyle lover carrying her off into the night.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
